Reaping
by Iamskittles
Summary: An old obssesion gone bad. Some people just want to watch the world burn.
1. chapter 1

Frankie Brekker couldn't remember a time where her body had hurt worse than it did the moment she opened her eyes. Considering all the scraps she got into, which were many, this was sort of impressive to her.

Holding her side she sat up from the cold concrete floor and took in her surroundings. She was confused and alarmed, she didn't know where she was. Waking up in strange places wasn't all too strange for her, aside from her bad habit of having too many drunken one night stands, she was an special intelligence agent. Weird places were part of Frankie's job.

The place looked barren. There were no windows, lights, or furniture. The door was a large, heavy looking slab of steel. It appeared to not have a doorknob on her side. Whoever put her in this room intended to keep her there.

She rose with a pained groan still babying her aching right side. She took a few weak steps towards the door. She placed her ear to the seam of the door, hoping to catch any noise from the other side.

No luck for her, she banged her fist at the wall and pushed herself away from the door to the left side of the room. She let herself slide to the floor.

Whoever locked her up was in for a hell of a beat down when she got out of there.

"If," she thought with a bitter scoff. If she got out of there.

This could very well be some sort of revenge from someone she pissed off in the line of duty. She did that a lot. On and off the clock. It was a natural gift.

She began searching her clothes, at least she remembered putting those on. She found nothing but her pack of cigarettes and lighter.

", Well, thank god for small miracles I guess," She said out loud.

She took one out, lit it, took a long drag, and exhaled slowly. It was going to be one of those weeks.

Albert Wesker was known to be patient from time to time. When the ends justified the means, he was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. So, when the time came to reap what he had sown so long ago he had rejoiced internally.

He had been waiting for her for six long years. Watching. Pruning. Conditioning her body to accept the subtle changes his virus had been making to her dna. Changing her bit by bit to be remade in his image.

He had planted the seed with care. He had waited until they were alone so he could spike her drink, which he had so kindly invited her into his home to partake in. This would make her more vulnerable to his suggestions. Make her more vulnerable to him. Slowly but surely he coaxed her into his bed where he injected his virus into her when he ejaculated his seed. That was the beginning, but there was only so much sperm could do in this matter.

He had contrived the virus to be slow acting, in order for him to continue his other activities meanwhile and also to ensure her survival. He had tailored it perfectly to her dna, but there was always the chance her body would reject the virus. In turn the virus would the turn against the host and attack her. Her death was not something he could tolerate, seeing as he was not a man who could take rejection well.

Yes, it was all finally coming together. After all these years, after s.t.a.r.s., after the mansion, after raccoon city, after bloody Antarctica his crop was finally ready to harvest.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his mouth as he looked down at her on the surveillance screen. She was finally his. And nothing, no one, not Jill Valentine, claire redfield, or her bloody brother chris could stop him from claiming her. His one weakness. His Francine.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie Brekker couldn't remember a time where her body had hurt worse than it did the moment she opened her eyes. Considering all the scraps she got into, which were many, this was sort of impressive to her.

Holding her side she sat up from the cold concrete floor and took in her surroundings. She was confused and alarmed, she didn't know where she was. Waking up in strange places wasn't all too strange for her, aside from her bad habit of having too many drunken one night stands, she was an special intelligence agent. Weird places were part of Frankie's job.

The place looked barren. There were no windows, lights, or furniture. The door was a large, heavy looking slab of steel. It appeared to not have a doorknob on her side. Whoever put her in this room intended to keep her there.

She rose with a pained groan still babying her aching right side. She took a few weak steps towards the door. She placed her ear to the seam of the door, hoping to catch any noise from the other side.

No luck for her, she banged her fist at the wall and pushed herself away from the door to the left side of the room. She let herself slide to the floor.

Whoever locked her up was in for a hell of a beat down when she got out of there.

"If," she thought with a bitter scoff. If she got out of there.

This could very well be some sort of revenge from someone she pissed off in the line of duty. She did that a lot. On and off the clock. It was a natural gift.

She began searching her clothes, at least she remembered putting those on. She found nothing but her pack of cigarettes and lighter.

", Well, thank god for small miracles I guess," She said out loud.

She took one out, lit it, took a long drag, and exhaled slowly. It was going to be one of those weeks.

Albert Wesker was known to be patient from time to time. When the ends justified the means, he was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. So, when the time came to reap what he had sown so long ago he had rejoiced internally.

He had been waiting for her for six long years. Watching. Pruning. Conditioning her body to accept the subtle changes his virus had been making to her dna. Changing her bit by bit to be remade in his image.

He had planted the seed with care. He had waited until they were alone so he could spike her drink, which he had so kindly invited her into his home to partake in. This would make her more vulnerable to his suggestions. Make her more vulnerable to him. Slowly but surely he coaxed her into his bed where he injected his virus into her when he ejaculated his seed. That was the beginning, but there was only so much sperm could do in this matter.

He had contrived the virus to be slow acting, in order for him to continue his other activities meanwhile and also to ensure her survival. He had tailored it perfectly to her dna, but there was always the chance her body would reject the virus. In turn the virus would the turn against the host and attack her. Her death was not something he could tolerate, seeing as he was not a man who could take rejection well.

Yes, it was all finally coming together. After all these years, after s.t.a.r.s., after the mansion, after raccoon city, after bloody Antarctica his crop was finally ready to harvest.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his mouth as he looked down at her on the surveillance screen. She was finally his. And nothing, no one, not Jill Valentine, claire redfield, or her bloody brother chris could stop him from claiming her. His one weakness. His Francine.


	3. Chapter 3

", Welcome home, Francis," She had heard.

", _that voice,"_ she thought.

",No," she whispered.

", Have you missed me, dear? I've been simply dying to see you again, after all these years," wesker said, taking steps towards her.

She normally would have stood her ground and faced him, but now she felt she could only retreat.

", what do you want?" she questioned.

She felt her back hit the wall.

", you, for now," he said, trapping her between the wall and himself, arms placed on either side of her head. " , but, eventually, we will inherit _everything,_ love,"

" **,** Why me? Why now?" she hadn't seen him in six years, only coming across his name in her work since the mansion incident. Sure, they had slept together, but, she had thought that was it, That he was only using her to find out what she knew.

", I'll explain all in due time, pet, but, for now follow me. You're due for some food and a shower," he said as he turned to leave.

Frankie paused a few seconds before making herself follow him. She was hungry, and a shower sounded like heaven.

Outside the room lay what looked like a security room with monitors and control panels that displayed different areas and rooms of the complex. She tried to look longer for future reference to make her escape, one of the monitors had a feed of the room she was just in.

", Still a voyeur, Bert," she called out to her captor.

Used to her humor, he chuckled. ", Only for you,"

She scoffed. She couldn't even chafe him anymore, not that she ever really could. He was always a bit more tolerant of her nonsense over anyone else's.

So far, from what she gathered from following Wesker and from the camera feeds, she estimated the facility to be some sort of research base. Knowing Wesker and his agenda, it most likely was. Which could mean that her being brought there had something to do with the man's virus research. What exactly she didn't know and wasn't all too keen on finding out for once.

",Do keep up, dear, your straggling behind. We happen to be on a schedule," he called to her when she stopped to look at the scientists running their tests.

She hurried along to follow him, suddenly noticing how cold she was in her short sleeved dress shirt and black capri pants. She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself.

Wesker finally stopped at a keypad coded door. He stole a glance at Frankie, causing her to stare back at him. She didn't hold back her fear or anger in her gaze.

He only smirked before turning and pushed the code into the door.

" _,4...8….4 again-,"_

", No use trying to remember this code. It changes hourly. A bit extensive, I know, but, there's no precaution spared in the security of our research," he paused to take in her dejected form ", or, our assets,"

She shivered possibly not from the cold. ", And, who is _our_ exactly? Umbrella's dead now, if you guys didn't catch the memo,"

", Mm, I've missed your bite, darling," he said, ignoring her question altogether.

He pushed open the door and held it open for her to step through.

The first thing she noticed about the room was it was no longer harsh concrete floors, but lush red carpet and dark wooden walls. The new area was also a lot warmer, thank god.

Wesker shut the door behind himself and walked behind Frankie.

", Consider this the foyer," he said, attempting to take her by her elbow to lead her.

She jerked away from him as if she had been shocked.

", I can walk by myself," she stated.

The last thing she wanted was to be touched by him. They may have been intimate before, but, those feelings were long gone on her part.

He brushed it off and lead her through a set of fancy looking double doors.

The inside revealed a grand penthouse style apartment. Albert always had a taste for the finer things, this just made sense to her somehow.

", welcome to your new home, for the time being. I still have business here, and, you are not quite stable enough to move yet. Even so, we will not be here for too long, hopefully," he said walking towards the bedroom, expecting her to follow.

She did, now curious.

",Stable?"

He went towards a large wardrobe and opened it to reveal an array of feminine clothing. It contained what looked to be nightwear to lingerie and underwear.

If it were anyone else she would have been concerned, normally captives and lingerie meant one thing really, but, Wesker was no rapist. He was to narcissistic to have to resort to forcing himself on a woman when he could easily charm a nun out of her panties any given sunday.

",What do you mean by stable?," she repeated her question.

He was ignoring her again, rummaging to find suitable garments for her.

",Albert fucking Wesker, I just asked you a damn question. You owe me an answer, after dragging me here," she said steadily.

This was the calm before the storm. Everyone got one chance before she reamed them out. One did not ignore Francis Brekker.

He finally face her ", I will answer all of your questions, soon, love. Later. Now I must take care of your body, before I satiate your mind,"

He gestured for her to follow him into the bathroom. The tub was directly from a bed bath and beyond wet dream. It could accurately be described as a party sized hot tub. There was obviously some foresight to her arrival, the tub was littered with her favorite rose petal soap flakes, coloring the water a deep magenta. The exact bath she would draw herself after a particularly hard day at work. He remembered, how eugh.

What she did not notice was the set of medical supplies set on the counter.

Wesker turned from preparing his exam of her to see her staring lovingly at the tub.

He smirked. ", _how typical of her to fall in love with a bathtub,"_

" _,_ Darling, I can imagine the allure of the tub, but, you must endure me a bit longer before I let you sink in," He had to gently pull her from the pool to his side. He could've laughed at her sullen face, but, her health was the most pressing matter on his mind.

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question.

", What's all this?" she asked.

", I wish to examine you, dear heart. Everything appears fine outwardly, but, I would like to put my mind at ease," he said.

She was confused as to why he would be concerned in the first place. She wasn't Chris the beefcake, but, she did take care of herself. She decided to humor him, for now.

", Ok, I guess," She said.

He gave her a gentle smile she couldn't remember seeing on his face before.

", Please undress, you can wrap yourself with one of those towels after, I only need you bare for a moment," he said gesturing to the towels.

Were she any less of a woman, she'd have blushed, but, this was her. And, he was Wesker. They weren't exactly shy people. She did however feel bit haughty. After everything Wesker pulled, he didn't deserve to be in the presence of her nude form. Frankie was a bit overconfident, but she knew she looked good. She was a tall 5'8",had long dark hair, glowing green eyes, and legs that went on forever. She'd never had any problem seeking male attention when she wanted it.

Still, she disrobed, not wanting to make a problem for herself. Surprisingly, Albert turned away from her as she took off her clothes, only turning back when she coughed to let him know she was wrapped back in the towel.

", Sit on the counter, love. Yes, thank you. Now, extend your wrist," he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her wrist, before trailing his index and middle fingers to her carotid artery.

She watched him as he silently worked over her, noting how much older he looked since she last saw him. Given, the last time she saw him, he had tyrants arm through his chest, but, she could see the difference in him. The once smooth lines of his forehead now bore the lines of one who thought hard and often. Small lines at the corners of his mouth showed promise of turning into full blown wrinkles one day. He had changed. In almost every way.

Wesker pulled away his fingers and the cuff, satisfied by her vitals. He then pulled out a stethoscope, breathed on it, thinking of her comfort, and placed it over her heart.

", Everything is appearing normal. Only one more thing I wish to do, and I will leave you," he said.

", Extend your arm outward, elbow facing down," he instructed, grabbing a tourniquet, a needle, gauze, alcohol and tubes.

", What do you need my blood for?" She asked, a sense of dread suddenly washing over her.

",What did you do?"

He smirked and ignored her again, drawing her blood. ", In due time, love," he said, cleaning up.

", I swear to fucking god, Wesker-"

", To whom? There is no such thing,"

", Stop playing games and fucking answer me,"

", I am under no such obligation to do so. You are here, walking freely and not in chains at my whim. Whether you continue to do so is entirely at my discretion. Any right you acquire here is granted by me. Anything you learn is because I want you to. My wish is for you to be comfortable here, but, it doesn't have to be this way. I can always lock you back up in a box," he said with a firm finality Frankie couldn't question.

Her fear only grew at his words, there was a cold creeping into her veins growing deeper with each word he spoke.

", Now, I am done here for now, but, I will return in a half hour or so. Someone will be bringing food to you shortly after your bath. Should you need anything, let him know," he knew his words had the desired effect by the empty look on her face.

She let him walk past her and out the suite altogether. The desire for a hot bath was gone altogether.


End file.
